familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1560
arrives.]] : Livonian.]] Year 1560 was a leap year starting on Monday (link will display the full calendar) of the Julian calendar. Events of 1560 *February 27 - The Treaty of Berwick, which would expel the French from the Kingdom of Scotland, is signed by the Kingdom of England and the Congregation of Scotland *The first tulip bulb was brought from Turkey to the Netherlands. *April 15 Denmark bought the Estonian island of Saaremaa from its last princebichop. *June 12 - Battle of Okehazama: Oda Nobunaga defeats Imagawa Yoshimoto. *July 6 - Treaty of Edinburgh between England, France and Scotland. The French withdraw from Scotland. This largely ends the "Auld Alliance" between France and Scotland, and ends the wars between England and its northern neighbour. *August 2 - Livonian War: Russians defeat the Livonian Brothers of the Sword in the Battle of Ergeme, precipitating the dissolution of the order. *August 17 - the Roman Church is overthrown and Protestantism was established as the national religion in Scotland. *September 29 - Eric XIV succeeds Gustav I as King of Sweden. *December 6 - Charles IX (of France) succeeds Francis II. Undated pirates.]] *Jean Nicot introduces tobacco in the form of snuff to the French court. *Solihull School was founded. *The oldest surviving violin (dated inside), known as the Charles IX, is made in Cremona, in northern Italy. *The great age of piracy in the Caribbean starts around this time. Births * January 17 - Gaspard Bauhin, Swiss botanist (died 1624) * March 8 - Carlo Gesualdo, Italian composer and murderer (died 1613) * June 25 - Wilhelm Fabry, German surgeon (died 1634) * August 7 - Elizabeth Báthory, Hungarian serial killer (died 1614) * August 10 - Hieronymus Praetorius, German composer (died 1629) *September 11 - Krystyna Radziwiłł, Polish noblewoman (died 1580) *October 10 - Jacobus Arminius, Dutch theologian (died 1609) * November 3 - Annibale Carracci, Italian painter (died 1609) * December 3 - Jan Gruter, Dutch critic and scholar (died 1627) *Felice Anerio, Italian composer (died 1614)**Jan Karol Chodkiewicz, Polish military commander (died 1621) *Dominicus Corea, King of Kotte of Ceylon (died 1596) *James Crichton, Scottish scholar (died 1582) *Lieven de Key, Dutch architect (died 1627) *Hector MacLean of Dowart, Scottish Lord of the Clan MacLean (died 1630) *Ishida Mitsunari, Japanese samurai (died 1600) *Niall Garve O'Donnell, Irish nobleman (died 1626) *Katarzyna Ostrogska, Polish noblewoman (died 1579) *John Owen, epigrammatist (died 1622) *Anton Praetorius, German pastor (died 1613) : See also 1560 births. Deaths * January 1 - Joachim du Bellay, French poet (born c1522) * February 7 - Bartolommeo Bandinelli, Florentine sculptor (born 1493) * February 16 - Jean du Bellay, French cardinal and diplomat (born c1493) * April 19 - Philipp Melanchthon, German humanist and reformer (born 1497) * June 11 - Mary of Guise, queen of James V of Scotland and regent (born 1515) * June 12 - Imagawa Yoshimoto, Japanese daimyo (born 1519) * June 12 - Ii Naomori, Japanese warrior (born 1506) * August 4 - Maeda Toshimasa, Japanese samurai (born ?) * August 7 - Anastasia of Russia, wife Tsar Ivan the Terrible * September 8 - Amy Robsart, English noblewoman (born 1536) * September 29 - King Gustav I of Sweden (born 1496) * September 30 - Melchior Cano, Spanish theologian (born 1525) * November 25 - Andrea Doria, Italian naval commander (born 1466) * December 5 - King Francis II of France (born 1544) * Jan Laski, Polish Protestant evangelical reformer (born 1499) * John Sheppard, English composer and organist (born 1515) : See also 1560 deaths.